Lemons  Yaoi and Yuri, Beware!
by BURSTiNG N0VA
Summary: Sets of lemons
1. Allegiances

_Author's Note: I realize there are very few characters, but these are sets of lemons between these cats._

_And, yes, I also realize how this is only one Clan. Italicized names in another cat's descriptions means the two have done it.  
><em>

**ALLEGIANCES**

**Leader: **Oakstar - A muscular, handsome, and broad-shouldered brown tabby tom with pale amber eyes. _Nightscar_

**Deputy:** Birchtail - An intelligent, cocky, and arrogant light brown tabby tom with hazel eyes. _Thornpaw && Midnightclaw && Gingerpelt && Rowanthorn_

**Medicine Cat: **Rosepetal - A gentle, kind, and motherly cream she-cat with white dapples and soft blue eyes. _Lilyfern_

**Warriors: **Troy - A mysterious, shady, and dark black/brown tom with dark amber eyes. Former loner. _Snowleaf_

Rowanthorn - A loud and defiant smokey brown tom with green eyes. _Birchtail_

Lionfire - A large and arrogant golden tom with dark amber eyes._ Moonpaw_

Stormshade - A quiet yet brooding dark grey tom with dark amber eyes. _Thornpaw && Birchtail_

Lilyfern - A friendly and dominant cream she-cat with ginger marks and blue eyes. _Rosepetal_

**Apprentices:** Moonpaw (tail) - A hyper, fun-loving, and needy blue-cream tom with short back-legs, no tail, and orange eyes._ Lionfire_

Thornpaw - A seductive and mischievous small ginger tabby tom with a fluffy tail and jade green eyes. _Stormshade && Birchtail__  
><em>

**Queens: **Nightscar - A quiet and loyal black she-cat with blue eyes and many scars._ Oakstar_

Snowleaf - A forgiving, kind, and feminine white she-cat with green eyes. __Troy__

Gingerpelt - A tough and gruff ginger she-cat with deep amber eyes. _Birchtail_

Midnightclaw - A black she-cat with grey eyes. _Birchtail_

**Kits: **None. :(

**Elder: **None. :(


	2. Snowleaf Xx Troy

Gentle winds whistled through the warm late greenleaf air as Snowleaf strode through the Territory. The breezes whispered with excitement as they tickled and played with the beautiful, snowy white she-cat's folds. Exhaling shakily, the green-eyed female tentatively placed the tip of her tail on her vagina, moaning as it pressed in. Her heat was unbearable, and she began pumping in and out, imagining her tail was a tom's penis. _Which_ _one? _She thought, stopping halfway in the pumping and letting her tail remain within her core. _Troy._ That tom was sexier than all the toms in StarClan and the Dark Forest combined - she had given into the Dark Forest at least once for sexual pleasures. "Oh, Troy! Faster, faster!" She whispered, as the pumping of her tail grew more and more rushed. Before long, cum covered her shaking body. Snowleaf's steps were wavering as she trembled from sex withdrawal. She needed sex - and now. Turning a corner, she caught sight of the very male her mind had been on when she was masturbating. Her gaze traced over his muscular body, and she could barely contain her happiness when she saw the tip of Troy's penis. Shivering slightly, she calmed herself down and padded over to the male.

"Hey, Troy," She meowed, flicking her slightly cum-covered tail. Her words contained unbridled lust and want, and the seductive female could feel herself getting more and more wet now that she was face to face with Troy. Oh, how she just wanted to feel his manhood pumping in and out of her! At that thought, her hindpaw flew to her vagina, gently touching it. She continued shaking, wanting to show Troy how she wanted him.

"Hello, Snowleaf," Troy greeted the horny female with a relatively emotionless stare - that happened to be on the obvious spot where Snowleaf was pleasuring herself, "Are you having an itch there?" He inquired, knowing what the female truly wanted. The amber-eyed male smirked inwardly when Snowleaf eagerly nodded, and he padded over to her vagina, breathing on it. He knew how much power he had right now, and slowly ran his tongue over it, teasing the sex-hungry feline.

"Please, it itches so much!" Snowleaf moaned, quaking under Troy's expert tongue. Upon those five words, Troy plunged his tongue in, exploring every corner of Snowleaf's vagina. Groaning, the white she-cat squirmed with pleasure, thrusting her hips back for more euphoria. "Take me there, Troy!" She yowled, cumming all over Troy's visage. The dark brown male licked away the cum calmly, waiting for Snowleaf to respond, "Perhaps I can pleasure you as well, Master," Snowleaf mewed, taking up a new name for the other feline.

At that, she turned around and crawled under Troy's frame. She gently licked the tip of his penis, soothing it out before covering it with adroit licks. As she heard a groan of bliss escape Troy's lips, Snowleaf began deepthroating the penis, knowing he'd reach his climax soon. She lapped at it hungrily, quivering with a strange happiness as Troy barked roughly, "More, bitch!" Taking the shoving penis with all she had, Snowleaf ran her tongue over and over the penis, swallowing with pleasure as Troy released his cum.

Snowleaf eagerly awaited the next stage, as Troy looked disdainfully downwards at the cowering, hungry feline. He brushed his tip against Snowleaf's core, not pushing in, and avoiding every backwards thrust from her. As soon as Snowleaf was unaware, Troy plunged in. He didn't care if Snowleaf was hurting - he wanted ecstasy. Going fast and hard, he smirked when he hit a sensitive spot, causing Snowleaf to emit groans. "Please - harder, faster, deeper!" She wailed to the heavens in joy, as if StarClan could see the two. Fully withdrawing his penis, Troy thrust deeper in, and the two reached their climaxes together, snowy white cum mixing with creamy semen.

"Thank you, Troy," Snowleaf whispered, laying in a puddle of white as Troy removed himself from her and walked away.


	3. Nightscar Xx Oakstar

The broad-shouldered tom silently made his way to the Warriors' Den, pale amber eyes glinting with questionable intent in the silver moonlight. He wove through slumbering warriors, before carefully selecting her target. The light brown tabby gently prodded the black she-cat, whose sleek pelt camouflaged with the dark night, "Nightscar," He whispered, "Come outside for a few moments," He continued.

The ebony black she-cat weaved through her fellow warriors, question gleaming in her blue eyes, "Yes, Oakstar?" She dipped her head respectively to her leader, once the two were outside the Den.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go for a quick patrol. Birchtail is asleep," He replied, smiling somewhat discreetly.

"But - why me?" She questioned somewhat nervously, eyes scanning the taller tom's handsome frame, and stopping momentarily at the pink tip of her leader's member. The she-cat gulped nervously, and could feel her pussy wetting slightly.

"Oh, just don't worry," He mewed seductively, and the black she-cat nodded. The two padded through thick undergrowth, before they entered a clearing deep inside the Clan's territory. His pale eyes waited until his quarry rounded to a stop.

"What are we - !" She was abruptly cut off, as she felt her leader clench her scruff and pull himself on top of her, "Oh, Oakstar . . ." She moaned, as he brushed his member's tip across her dripping, wet pussy, "Fuck me," She groaned, falling into her love for Oakstar. "Hard - please," She moaned once more.

"If that's what you want," He smirked - his plan had worked. With a hard thrust, he plunged his member in, and she screamed, as he went fast and hard.

"Harder! Please! Don't slow down!" She moaned softly, "Speak dirty to me," She murmured, moaning again.

The handsome tom let out a loud chuckle, as he expertly hit the she-cat's pleasure spot, and heard her moans and groans, "You fucking slut whore! You like that? Of course you do, bitch! Take my huge dick! Take it! Now!" He commanded forcefully, as they both hit their peak, and their cum mixed together, pooling over the forest floor - yet, he wasn't satisfied yet, as he forced his member into Nightscar's mouth. Surprise was shown in her eyes, yet she eagerly sucked, and they were eventually both pleased and content. The two stopped, and Oakstar grinned, "You have pleasured me well, Nightscar. We both smell so good, we shouldn't even clean each other.


	4. Lionfire Xx Moonpaw  YAOI!

Snoozing peacefully in his nest of moss, Moonpaw's orange eyes flickered open, seeing his mentor, Lionfire, crouched down, looking at him. His ear-tips heated up nervously, and he stammered, "Yes, Lionfire?" He murmured softly and somewhat nervously. _What is this feeling? Why am I so nervous?_

"Let's go for a dawn-hunting lesson," He mewed brusquely, gesturing to his apprentice with his golden tail. Eyes wide, Moonpaw caught sight of the tip of Lionfire's dick, and moaned softly. _Am-am I falling for my mentor? A tom?_ Lionfire glanced backwards at his apprentice, smirking as he flicked his tail again, sensing the sudden control he had.

The two padded through the forest, towards a clearing where he had sighted a nest of mice the previous day - the whole time, Lionfire showed Moonpaw sneakpeeks of his cock, making the younger tom even more wanting and needy, to the point where his teeth started chattering with nervousness, "Is there a problem?" Lionfire mewed seductively, enchanting Moonpaw even more.

"U-um . . ." His orange eyes nervously glanced at Lionfire's dick, and in a swift motion, he went straight for his mentor's cock, not able, to hold it any longer. He sucked eagerly, moaning softly as Lionfire grinned and went with the flow. "Yes . . . I need to be fucked - and only by you and your big dick," Moonpaw moaned, sucking faster and faster.

"Very well. Turn around," Lionfire grinned, and pressed his large dick-tip at Moonpaw's ass. This produced a moan from Moonpaw, and then he screamed in pain as Lionfire ass-fucked him. The older, experienced tom's thrusts caused searing pain, and Moonpaw struggled to get away, not realizing how much pain it would be. "No!" Lionfire snarled, blocking Moonpaw from escaping. He thrust harder and extremely fast, producing moans and shrieks as fucking turned into near-raping. Blood mixed with pre-cum pooled onto the forest floor as Lionfire thrust his dick deep within his apprentice. However, his apprentice's shrieks faded away to moans of utter pain as Lionfire was in the moment. However, he eventually reached the tom's A-spot, and the pain turned into sheer joy.

"Harder! Faster! I **am** your slut, bitch, and whore, master! Oh, master!" Moonpaw screamed in joy.

"Yeah, you like my big dick? You like it? Take it! Now! **Take it!**" Lionfire screeched, as he cummed inside Moonpaw.

"That was **amazing**, master," Moonpaw moaned softly. The two laid in pools of blood and cum, before they both started cleaning each other.

"Damn, Moonpaw. Tight ass. Felt so goddamn good." Lionfire grinned.

"Thanks, master," Moonpaw moaned.


	5. Birchtail Xx Thornpaw Xx Stormshade YAOI

Thornpaw trotted out of the Apprentices' Den, a sinister plan brewing in his sultry mind. He glanced around, his gaze settling upon the two toms he had wanted to fuck with for ages. Licking his lips, the tom padded over to Birchtail and Stormshade. He pulled on an innocent guise as he reached the chatting warriors.

"Hey, Birchtail, Stormshade?" He asked sweetly, making his eyes round and wide.

"Yeah, Thornpaw?" Birchtail inquired, glancing at Stormshade silently.

"Can we go on a hunting patrol?" He asked, his gaze resting on Birchtail's slightly unsheathed member.

"Sure." Stormshade looked in Birchtail's direction for confirmation, and with a nod, the three were off.

Once the three cats had gone deeper into the territory, Thornpaw crouched in an incorrect and inappropriate hunting position . . . intentionally. He waggled his hips seductively, knowing that Birchtail and Stormshade's hormones would take over quickly, despite him being a tom.

Stormshade, instantly knowing the apprentice's true intention, looked in Birchtail's direction once more. The deputy shrugged nonchalantly, before nodding again, and Stormshade padded in front of Thornpaw, his cock quite close to the little apprentice's mouth.

The 'patrol' screeched to a stop - they wanted to fuck, not hunt, now. Birchtail pulled himself on top of Thornpaw, soundly resting his weight on the already pleased tom. He lightly pushed the tip of his member on Thornpaw's ass, and the apprentice let out a pleading moan as he swirled his raspberry tongue on Stromshade's dick. Stormshade let out a moan as Thornpaw began sucking expertly on his cock, and Thornpaw let out a soft cry as Birchtail plunged his member in. The three were at a full gusto - Birchtail thrusting, Thornpaw sucking, and Stormshade moaning. As Birchfall and Stormshade reached their climaxes, they began talking dirtily.

"Do you like that, slut-whore? Of course you do!" Birchtail let out a loud moan as he cummed.

"Suck it, hm, yeah!" Stormshade mumbled, before squirting his semen into Thornpaw's face.

"You have done well, Thornpaw." Birchtail smirked with Stormshade as the two padded off, leaving Thornpaw limp but pleased.


	6. Birchtail Xx Gingerpelt Xx Midnightclaw

They had plotted for a long time, to be pleased by the great Birchtail. And now, this plan would go into play. Midnightclaw and Gingerpelt nodded to each other, before approaching their deputy with their cores obviously exposed. "Hey, Birchtail," Midnightclaw mewed seductively, her meow bordering a purr, "Wanna go hunting?" Gingerpelt finished, a sultry gleam in her eyes.

"Sure thing, ladies." Birchtail grinned crookedly, knowing what they were suggesting. As soon as the three left Camp, Gingerpelt dove for Birchtail's cock, licking it quickly and adroitly, watching with pleased orbs as the penis unsheathed itself. The ginger she-cat showed her pussy, and Birchtail instantly probed at it, eventually shoving it in. "Oh, you're so tight, Gingerpelt!" He cried out, before seeing Midnightclaw's revealed core. He flicked his tongue over it, causing a wanting moan. Before long, Birchtail was plunging his penis in and out of Gingerpelt's vagina, and shoving his tongue into Midnightclaw's pussy.

The two she-cats moaned loudly, each begging for Birchtail to continue fucking them. Eventually, they switched places, and Birchtail marveled at how much tighter Midnightclaw's pussy was. "Ugh, yes! Hm, yeah, ah . . ." He made small grunts and noises, and quickly reached his climax, "You dirty bitch-slut! You don't even deserve my big, fat penis! You think you can handle it?" Eventually, Gingerpelt left Birchtail's wild tongue-fucking session to please the deputy. She smartly flicked her tongue around Birchtail's cock, and he quickly climaxed and cummed.

"You girls are . . . unbelievably tight," Birchtail managed to say, before smiling as two mouths found their way on his dick. "But you can continue pleasing me."


	7. Birchtail Xx Rowanthorn YAOI!

The two toms were at it again, arguing. Fortunately, the Clan didn't have to hear the din made by Birchtail and Rowanthorn, though.

"You don't know a single thing about fucking!" Rowanthorn snarled angrily, baring his ivory teeth.

"Tell that to the tom that didn't even lose his virginity yet!" Birchtail hissed, obviously vexed.

"Yeah, well!" Rowanthorn trailed off, knowing he had lost this one . . . before an idea planted itself in his mind.

Birchtail smirked, his tail flicking gleefully, "Well, what?" He sneered.

"I'm going to lose it now." Rowanthorn grinned ferally, diving for Birchtail's asshole. The deputy quickly realized what Rowanthorn's plot was, and struggled to get away form the burlier tom-cat. Rowanthorn's member quickly unsheathed, seeing the tightness also known as his deputy's ass. He prodded at it, causing an involuntary moan, before plunging it in, and causing a squeak of surprise from Birchtail. IN, OUT. IN, OUT. There was no pause, no anything. Rowanthorn was quickly overcome with bliss, while Birchtail let out moans and groans. "Please, more, master! I need to feel your rock hard dick inside of me! Oh, yes! Plunge it faster, harder, stronger! More, please!" Birchtail pleaded with Rowanthorn, who tauntingly left his penis at the very front of Birchtail's entrance.

The entreats caused Rowanthorn to be overcome with the need to fuck wildly, and he plunged his dick in, going faster and faster and faster, before - ! The scent of semen filled the air, Birchtail laying weakly in a puddle of cum while Rowanthorn smirked victoriously. His penis still aching for more, he prodded it at Birchtail's mouth. He slowly sucked, swirling his tongue around the cock and happily being deepthroated. The deputy gagged as cum began to leak from Rowanthorn's penis, the noises a mixture of pleading to stop and continue. Eventually, the scent of semen filled the air once more, and Rowanthorn grinned as he stalked away, winning one of the two's arguments for the first time.


	8. Rosepetal Xx Lilyfern YURI!

The scent of Rosepetal's heat filled the air of the Medicine Cat Den, which had been tightly sealed with some lichen. She prodded at her vagina with her tail, moaning as the thin tail slipped into her pussy. She imagined a random tom plunging his penis in and out of her vagina, groaning at the thought.

Lilyfern's ears twitched at the obvious sounds of sex . . . coming from Rosepetal's den? She slipped through a small hole in the woven lichen, her blue eyes widening as she watched Rosepetal masturbate. The whole scene made her pussy become wet, and she padded forward, flicking her raspberry tongue over Rosepetal's core.

The new presence shook Rosepetal out of her reverie, her eyes widening as Lilyfern prodded adroitly and quickly at her pussy. She knew this was wrong, but no one gave two fox-dungs. Felines did that when they were in heat. It was just so. "Hm, yeah, Lilyfern." The medicine cat let out a moan as Lilyfern experimentally pushed an ivory claw into Rosepetal's core. Eventually, Rosepetal began bucking with Lilyfern's plunges, causing more groans. Rosepetal's moans seemed to make the air around the two more and more sultry, before Rosepetal cummed wildly, the whiteness splattering the walls sporadically.

"Thank you, Lilyfern," Rosepetal mewed gratefully, just lightly brushing her tail on Lilyfern's core.

"No problem, Rosepetal." The creme she-cat smirked as she slid through the lichen once more.


End file.
